Doubts
by CrispyPotatoo
Summary: Annabeth fears for her relationship with Percy now they're both changing. But how can she bring this stuff up, and to what will it lead? A oneshot, fluffy thingy... Percabeth. Always
1. Doubts

Lately they seemed to get more and more awkward around each other.

She doesn't know if Percy feels the same, but she certainly notices it.

For example:

When they head in for the night nothing is wrong. They talk and reassure each other that the nightmares are just nightmares and can't get to them.

It works sometimes and they get there well-earned sleep. But other times one of them wakes up, dreaded in sweat and reliving their past.

In those moments they both feel most connected. They both know the nightmares, they both understand the feelings and the fears.

But sometimes Annabeth wakes up in the middle of the night, not because of a nightmare but because of another problem. She feels the cramps in her stomach and knows she has to get up.

Those moments she feels the most _distant_ from Percy, as if that part of her life, the part of her that goes to puberty, has nothing to do with their relationship and needs to stay in the shadows.

Percy doesn't seemed to bother: when she crawls back in bed he just puts his arm around her and falls asleep again. The problem is, it bothers her.

She feels ashamed of it and she feels she can't talk about it with Percy.

So after the cramps and the blood lost got more and more, she went to a doctor, which felt weird because it was so normal. It was normal to go to the doctor, yet she never went. It wasn't part of her life.

But instead of Percy, Sally helped her: she arranged the appointed and brought her to the doctor's office. She received a prescription and was now officially on the pill.

Yet even something as basic as that was hard to talk about with Percy. She never got herself to bring it up, and he never asked about it.

But that could also be because he really has no idea how a woman's body works.

But she knows how a man's body works, and that knowledge is proven by the fact that she sometimes wakes up in the morning with Percy's back towards her. When before they always woke up hugging.

And sometimes when she kisses him or they just touch knees or something, he stiffens and pulls back. And if these signs don't prove it yet: she can sometimes definitely feel and even see it.

She feels that these little bumps in the road slowly drift them apart. But finding a way to talk about it hard.

The blood and gore in the movie brings her back.

She sitting in the corner of the couch in the apartment of Sally and Paul. Her knees are pulled up and leaning against her with his arm around her is her boyfriend, aka: Percy.

The look on his face is pure concentration, as he watches one of the final scenes of the movie. There is another scream from some of-camera character and more fake blood is spilled on the lens.

She closes her eyes and drops her head back.

"All these movies are the same Percy: In the end the underdog wins. They just keep adding more blood and gore."

Percy keeps his concentrated face and doesn't look away from the movie.

"The what?"

Percy was so focused, she decides not giving him a lecture about the knowledge of common words. Instead she crawls closer to him. Percy radiated warmth and it felt nice to be so close. Maybe now was a good time to bring her thoughts up.

"Your hair is tickling me."

She snuggled closer.

"You want me to go away?"

He wrapped his free arm around her waist and hugged her tight.

"Nahh, I'm good."

A smile crept on her face and she tried to hide it in his neck.

She could feel his heart beat through her lips. Curiosity took hold of her and she wondered if she could speed up his heart rate.

She lightly put her lips on his neck, slowly going upwards.

Annabeth didn't like to admit it, but this was slightly turning her on.

Percy himself may have realised his body changed, but she surely noticed it too. His shoulders had grown broader, and the muscles under his shirt grew definer by the day.

And his back, oh… he could kill her with that. And especially his lower back. Ever since that curse she found herself drawn towards it. He had only told her were his Achilles heel was and it had made there bond stronger. Now it was a major attraction point for her. But also his shoulder blades were attracting her, whether he's sword playing or skate boarding, they are always there, calling for her touch.

His arms, they've also grown quite strong, he can do a push up with her on his back, something he liked to show her often. But she enjoys his arms more when they are wrapped around her, letting her dive into his scent and form herself to his body.

His jawline had gotten sharper with age and she imagined herself slightly touching it, letting her fingers trace the curves.

On his cheeks he had grown a slight stubble that he tried to shave one time. That had turned out dramatically so Annabeth was now in charge of the razor. She had no problem with that, it gave her another opportunity to be close to his lips. And oh, were _they_ amazing….

"What are you doing?" Percy aksked laughing.

Annabeth pulled back, looking at the place where she just had her lips. She was so drown in her own thoughts she hadn't realised she was making a hickey.

"Sorry," She touched the spot with her fingers

"I got lost for a second."

"Is my neck that distracting?"

He gave her a big grin, as if that was his best remark ever.

"Oww, shut up." She said laughing and pushed his head away.

"I was just thinking,"

"About me?"

"Percy…" she gave him her stern look, which always made him nervous.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

He turned his upper body around so he faced her and looked at her serious.

"What were you thinking about?"

She wanted to tell him what was bothering her, what had been bothering her for a long time now. This was the perfect moment, she had his full undivided attention. The movie was having an emotional moment and Percy had lost interest, her kisses of course had also done their part.

She could tell him about her, about what her body was going through and how embarrassed she was about it. They could discus other obstacles too, talk about his changes, his feelings and his needs.

She looked into his sea green eyes and lost her willpower: No, she didn't have to bother him with her insecurity's or her low self-esteem. They were her problems and she needed to fix them herself.

"I was thinking about how long this movie going to last, cause I'm getting tired."

And if on que she unintentionally yawned.

"Oww," he sounded a bit disappointed.

Maybe she should have brought it up. Was he expecting her to talk about it? Had it been bothering him too?

"What did _you_ think I thought about then?" She asked trying to hide her enthusiasm and curiosity.

"Well…" His lips suddenly turned into a big smile.

"Not about 'How to train your dragon' again?" She exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"It's a cool movie!"

"Percy!" She had to laugh.

"I know you think it's a cool movie. I, on the other hand, am starting to hate it: we've seen it ten times already and you can't stop talking about it!"

"Okay, but-"

"Yeah, I know: 'And part two is just as awesome as part one'" She imitated his voice, which was pretty low, and tried to sound dumb.

He laughed.

"I don't sound like that!"

"Yeah you do! 'I can't wait to see Finding Dory!'" She imitated his voice again.

He grunted and buried his face in her neck.

"No! Stop that"

She half-heartily pushed him away but he wouldn't budge. He started kissing the crease of her neck and she grabbed his shirt with both hands, pulling him closer.

She was feeling too much, she was getting in to this way too much. She was using Percy now to feed her own needs and she felt guilty because of it. On the other hand: she knew Percy could pull back any second now. So she had to enjoy while it last, right?

But he didn't pull back: the hand that was around her shoulder not a moment ago was no making its way towards her neck, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

He cupped the back of her neck, running his thumb up and down and pulling her closer towards his lips, who were now in full action.

His other hand went down towards her thigh. She could feel the heat of his hands through her clothes and she now wished she'd put on a thinner fabric.

He softly squeezed her leg and she couldn't hold it any longer.

She cupped his cheeks with both hands and pulled his head up, levelling their eyes.

She didn't wait for his reaction and immediately went for his lips.

They were soft, wet and swollen indicating he was excited. Her own lips were probably the same as she parted them, letting her thong slide along them and inviting Percy.

He eagerly complied and opened his mouth to her.

They kept pulling each other closer, Annabeth by twining her fingers in his hair and Percy by pinching her thigh and her neck.

Annabeth moved in a more comfortable position and tried to get on top of him.

Percy immediately let out a high pitch sound- that strongly sounded like a dolphin- against her lips.

She pulled back and raised her eyebrows.

"What's wrong?"

He still had his eyes closed but his lips were pressed together and his eyebrows were scrunched up.

He released her thigh and pointed downwards.

She followed his finger and saw that her knee was pressing into a very painful place. She immediately lifted her knee.

"Sorry." She said seductively in his ear.

At least she tried to, she didn't really know how to sound seductive. So she just kept her voice low and softly touched his ear.

When he didn't respond, she started kissed his jaw and slowly let her hand on his chest trail downwards. When she reached his belly button he let out a soft moan, as if holding it in. She smiled against his jaw and continued down with her hand.

"Ughum..." Percy suddenly coughed, removed her hands and jumped up.

Annabeth was left on the couch feeling empty.

"Um… so yeah…" He started and let his hand go through his hair, making it even messier than Annabeth had left it. He looked nervous.

"Are you okay?

"Yeah… I mean… yeah I'm good, how are you?"

"What's wrong?"

"No, nothing. Nothing is wrong." He now looked even more nervous and got a reddish tint on his cheeks.

This was exactly what happened every time: they would get more in to it. She would come closer, or he would. She would finally feel complete because this, _this_ was what she needed. And then, suddenly, he would pull away leaving behind a very frustrated Annabeth, exactly what just now happened.

"Percy, you have to talk to me! What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything… at all" He reassured her. He didn't seem very certain of his own case what made Annabeth feel even angrier.

"Just tell me!"

Percy, in the meantime, waved his hands in a frantic way trying to get his thoughts to come out normal through his mouth.

This was not good, this kind of pressure was not making it any easier on him. How on the Gods green earth could he explain to her what kind of fire she'd started?

Her touches, her kisses, her breaths, her hands and even her legs. They had all been too much for him.

He tried to hide it, and was doing a fine job on it until she'd moved and sat on that particular part of him. Embarrassed he had to show her why he'd made that weird noise.

He thought that would be the end of it, but then her voice and her hand, making a path downwards… It had made the fire in his stomach even worse and he _had_ to stop

She would probably freak out if she knew what his body was making itself ready for at that moment, because of her.

He suddenly pointed at her as if he accused her of something.

"Yeah, _you_ said you were tired. So we are going to bed together," 'His face turned even redder when he realised what he'd said.

"No, I mean… we are going to sleep… in one bed… together... separately!"

Before she could respond he turned around, turned off the TV and headed towards the bathroom.

He got rid of all his clothes and stepped into the cold shower.

Even if she had had the time to respond she wouldn't know _how_ to respond, she just got straight up rejected.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe the problem wasn't what she thought it was. She was in conflict about how to talk about their awkwardness, thinking that was their problem, but maybe _she_ was the problem. What if Percy didn't want her that way?

Her mood got crushed as she thought about the possible answers of his behaviour. The sound of the shower amplified the impact of his reaction in the silence of the room.

She fell forwards and grunted in the pillows.

"Jackass."

Didn't he realised that in the process of behaving the way he was, he was hurting her?

Why couldn't he just talk to her? How can she now know what was going on that damn head of his.

After some minutes Percy got out of the bathroom and made his way to his bedroom.

Annabeth took a shower and changed into her pyjama, what was actually her black shorts and a worn-out grey tank top.

She stepped into the room and found Percy already in bed.

Once Sally heard that they were actually always sleeping together because of the nightmares, she scraped some money together and bought a second hand queen bed. What barely fitted in Percy's room, but it was nice to have a bit more space, and to not be scared of falling out of bed if you turn around.

Percy was laying on the side near the wall and had his back turned towards her, what wasn't unusual when they had a discussion. Later in the night he would always turn around again.

But he wasn't going to get away with it that easy this time.

She turned down the lights and crawled in, but not how she normally would.

"What are- ouch"

She climbed over Percy and positioned herself in the small space between Percy and the wall, in the process 'accidently' shoving her elbow in his stomach. She lifted the blankets and crawled under them. Percy was just wearing his boxers so she was immediately confronted by his bare chest.

"I'm not even sorry,"

She got all her courage together and inhaled deeply before looking up at him. His eyes were full curiosity but he looked innocent, as if he didn't know what her problem was.

She was planning on slowly explaining what was bothering her, she would explained how she felt and ask how _he_ felt. She thought they could now easily talk it through, but that plan failed when she looked at him, as it always does when Percy is involved.

"Don't look at me like that!" She started

"What?"

"Don't look like you don't know what this is about. You know damn well what this is about!"

She was now really getting angry. All her feelings, insecurity's a fears poured out of her as they reached there boiling point.

"Why are you always behaving like this?" She yelled.

"Like what?"

"Like this!" She gestured at him.

"You just pointed at everything."

"And everything about you is the problem Percy!"

She sat up straight. Not standing his eyes anymore, and looked at the wall in front of her.

"You're driving me crazy, your _body_ is driving me crazy. But every time I get to touch it, every time we go further you pull back!"

She was now getting emotionally.

"Every time Percy. And I don't know what to do."

She turned around and looked at Percy, tears in her eyes prevented her to see him clearly.

"What… What do I… don't you want me? Is that it? Because if you don't, you need to tell me. I'll leave, but you can't just leave me hanging here Percy. Leaving me in the dark!"

Tears streaked her cheek and her throat closed when she said the last line. It reminded her of Tartarus and her experiences with being in the dark.

"What- No, Annabeth. That's not-"

She faced the wall again, pulling her knees up and burying her head in her hands.

It was quiet for a while except for her sharp inhales and her own thoughts storming in her head.

Was it true, he really didn't want her? Well fine then! She's not going to stay here sobbing in his bed.

She was ready to get up and storm out when Percy grabbed her shoulder and roughly pulled her back.

He closed his arms around her capturing her. She struggled at first, but she didn't have the energy to keep the fight up, so she surrendered and tried to muffle her cries in his chest.

"Annabeth, you know that's not what's wrong. You know I love you and you know I won't ever let you walk away…"

"But Percy, that's not-"

"No, you don't get to talk anymore." She led out a laugh, what felt amazing at that moment.

"Annabeth, it's just… I don't know how to explain it. You're amazing, and you make me happy. Being with you feels right, and kissing you feels right, and touching you feels right. But other feelings mess me up around you and make me behave stupid and feel weird. But those feelings at the same give me butterflies, so I don't know what to do.

But… -"

"Talking about it is hard."

She knew. She knew because he had tried to get over her fears and bring this stuff up all day.

"I know Percy," She backed up and looked him in his eyes.

"Talking about this stuff is hard, but I think we should."

"I don't know, it's pretty embarrassing." He inhaled some air through is teeth as he said it.

She had to smile again, he was doing so silly because she just cried. He tried to make her feel more comfortable and relaxed. Which she was, right there, wrapped in his arms.

She lifted her hand and swiped some lost hairs from his forehead.

"Let me start then," She inhaled ones more time. She didn't feel comfortable telling him this. But knew this was what they needed: being open.

"You know that I sometimes get out of bed at night and run to the toilet?"

"Well yeah…"

"Okay, so, then I actually don't really have to go to the toilet."

"But why do you go then." He had a confused look on his face

"Because, umm then, in that period... I'm _on_ my period."

"What does that mean?"

He looked completely lost right now. She smiled.

"Seaweed brain… It means I'm… you know… losing blood."

"What? That can't be healthy! How does that work?"

She had to laugh. It released all the tension she had moments ago.

"It's really not that special, or interesting for that matter. In short, it means that my uterus is contracting, and the walls let go. That's where the blood comes from."

"That sounds horrible!"

"Didn't you learn all this in school?"

"Yeah… well... we had a lesson about it-"

"But you didn't pay attention?"

He gave her a guilty look and she quickly pecked his lips.

"Is it painful?"

"Very." She responded dead serious.

He looked horrified.

"But I've learned to live with it."

"Do you lose much blood?"

"Percy!"

"Never mind."

"So…" She continued.

"After a while the cramps got worse and Sally and I went to see a doctor and we got a prescription for the pill."

"That's something that will prevent us from getting pregnant right?"

"Us?"

He got red and immediately started babbling, trying to correct himself.

She laughed again.

"Yeah, it will prevent _us_ from getting pregnant. But it also reduces my pain."

"So a win, win?" He sounded relieved with her response.

"Definitely."

How had she ever been scared to tell him? She felt so much better now, after having opened up to him. Happiness took the place of her insecurity's.

She kissed him on the lips again, firmer than before.

"Now, it's your turn."

"Alright… okay… no, wait… that's not fair! You already know!"

"Know what?"

"'What happens to me when we kiss."

"How can I know that?"

"Because you're smart!"

"But I don't know how you feel Percy. You need to _tell_ me. Tell me how you feel when something like that happens tell me what you want."

He was quiet for a moment, lost in thoughts.

Annabeth patiently waited.

"I feel happy and excited and I want to tell you." He started.

"I want to touch you everywhere and load you with kisses and hear you whisper my name as I do so,"

She was hoping he couldn't see the blush on her face in the dark.

"I want to see you, really see you, everything of you. And I want you to see everything of me. I want to wrap my arms around you, get lost in you, feel you, _be_ with you."

He looked her straight in her eyes and she could feel his desire.

"I want to _show_ you how much I love you."

"Percy… Why did you never tell me?"

"I didn't know if you felt the same."

"I do." She whispered as she furiously pushed her lips on his.

He kissed her back with as much need and fire as she did. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him onto her lips and threw one leg over his hip.

She didn't only tell Percy she felt the same, she showed him. Inviting him to do the same.

He wrapped his arms around her even tighter, not allowing her to leave. Not that that was something she was planning on.

She unintentionally rocked her hips against his.

He grunted against her lips and grabbed her leg, laying it back next to the other.

Once she realised what he was doing she forced her leg back and tightened her grip.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to his lips.

"I think-"

"Percy," she cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

"Don't think."

She puts her hand on his and guided it up her leg.

"Just feel."

They didn't broke eye contact, while their hands travelled up her leg leaving path of fire in its wake. His eyes were dilated and reflected the little light coming through the curtains.

His hands were shaking and hers were probably even worse. Her stomach was doing summersaults as her body focused of his touch.

They reached her shorts and got under it. She released Percy's hand, letting him explore that part of her that he'd never felt before.

She placed her hands in between them and started making little circles on his chest, feeling every muscle move under her touch and she kissed him again.

He removed his hands and started tugging at the hem of her tank top. She left the warmth of Percy's body and lifted her arms. He quickly removed her top and pressed her against him, kissing her shoulder and hugging her waist.

His chest was warm against hers. She felt so free laying there, being with Percy and not having anything in between them, if felt good… it felt right.

She wrapped her arms around his neck again and turned them over so she was now underneath. She pulled herself up by his neck and kissed the top his head.

He started going downwards towards her breast, and she resisted the urge to tug at his hair making him go faster.

His hands roamed her body and softly squeezed everywhere.

She threw her leg over his hip again, and this time he didn't remove it.

While he laid kisses down her shoulder, neck and collarbone her breath hitched and she started rocking her hips against his, living for the fraction that it give.

"Percy…" She let it out so softly she didn't think he would hear it.

But he lifted up his head and looked at her.

"What did you say?"

His cheeks were red and his hair a mess thanks to her. His lips were a deep red and quivered as he spoke, making her want to kiss them even more. They were half open and out of them came his ragged breath. His eyes shone with pure lust, want, excitement and, to her frustration, amusement.

"Nothing,"

"You said my name."

"No, I didn't."

His lips turned into a big grin and she realised this was exactly what he wanted: to kiss her everywhere and hear her whisper his name. She returned the smile and felt completely and utterly happy.

"Just shut up." She said as she pressed his lips onto his again.

He raised his right hand, swiped some still wet hair from her cheek and held onto her neck. She interlaced her hand with his and led him to her breast. He didn't dare to do anything so she started making circular motions. She moaned against his lips and buckled her hips once more into his.

His whole body tensed before he released her lips. The muscles in his arms gave up on him as he almost completely fell unto her, sucking the air out of her longs. She heard him groan and breathing heavily near her ear. She wondered what happened or what she'd done when he stayed quiet and didn't move.

"Are you okay?" She softly asked in his ear.

He just nodded and kissed her shoulder.

"What happened?"

"Something…" his voice was hoarsely and resonated through her bones.

She smiled as she realised what happened. She turned her head and looked at him.

His eyes were closed.

"Did I do that?" She whispered with slight amusement, proud of her actions.

He opened his sea green and eyes and looked at her dead serious.

"You do everything."

Her whole chest filled with a warm sensation and she let out soft giggle.

He gently started kissing her neck, forcing her to look back up. He placed his hand on the inner thigh of her leg that was still draped across his hip.

Her breath hitched and she grabbed his hair as his hand travelled upwards.

She didn't know what to do, she completely turned into wax in his hands, she just laid there with her eyes closed, focusing on his touch.

He reached her shorts and slipped his thumb under it, tickling her skin.

She groaned and pressed his head into her shoulder making it hard for him to breath. He got the que and with some help from her they got of her shorts and panties.

She was now laying completely naked in Percy's bed and she wondered how she got so lucky.

She hooked her fingers behind his boxers and slightly pulled down. He kicked them of and turned away from her, so he laid on his side and faced her.

She, turned, draped her arm around his shoulder and let her thumb slide along his jaw and lips.

"I'm pretty scared." He said looking in her eyes.

"Me too,"

"Do you think we should stop?"

"I don't know… how do you feel?"

"…I feel like I shouldn't let you go,"

She smiled at him. He seemed so insecure and vulnerable, because this was something new.

She moved closer to him so she could feel him pressing against her leg, feel his breath on her naked shoulder and feel his warmth.

"Then don't," She whispered as she kissed his lips.

He grabbed her waist and pushed her back down while he laid over her. She lifted her leg again to make things easier.

He let go of her hips and placed his arms besides her shoulders supporting himself on his elbows. He grabbed one of her hands and intertwined their fingers.

Her other hand she wrapped around his waist bracing herself for what was about to come.

He positioned himself and looked her in the eyes.

"Are we ready?"

In his eyes she found comfort and trust.

She didn't say anything, not trusting herself to speak, and kissed him instead giving him her comfort and trust.

He slowly entered and she accidentally bit his lip from the pain. She turned away to his shoulder and buried her face, preventing herself from expressing her pain.

Percy, shocked from her reaction, tried to pull away. But Annabeth wrapped her arm around him tighter not wanting him to leave.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded her head.

They didn't move for a couple of seconds, which was probably a pain for Percy. But if it was he didn't say it instead he kissed her shoulder comforting her. She focused on his breathing and it calmed her down.

The pain was slowly subduing and when she trusted herself to speak again she looked up.

Percy's face was full doubt and concern. His eyes stood sad, and she felt bad for him. This was supposed to be fun and exciting and instead she had ruined it for him.

She looked at his lip and saw that his lower lip was bleeding, she lifted up her arm that was wrapped around him, cupped his cheek and gently touched the spot.

"I bit your lip"

He let his thong slide along his lower lip and made a funny face.

"Ow…you did..."

She looked at his shoulder.

"Also your shoulder…"

He turned his head and spotted a little dent shaped like a row of teeth.

"Sorry."

He smiled at her.

"Don't be, I didn't even notice." Then his eyebrows got al scrunched up again.

"I should be sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah… Ruined the mood a bit, didn't I?"

She let out a pained laugh.

His eyes were still dilated and his ears, cheek and lips red. But his face was serious and concerned.

She untangled her hand from Percy and raised it to his cheek, which was warm under her touch. Sweat drops had formed on his forehead and _she_ was probably covered with them as well. But she didn't mind, and she felt save, and she was okay, and she _needed_ to let him know.

"I'm okay." She pulled him closer and kissed him, tasting a bit of his blood.

The way she'd said it and the way she'd looked gave the message to Percy and he kissed her back.

He slowly started the move his hips.

A wave of pleasure flood through him as she inhaled sharply. He stopped again but she tugged at his hair urging him to go on.

He kept kissing her and moved, receiving another flood of pleasure.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and lifted herself a bit higher, what made the movement easier and better. He kissed her neck and shoulders as he kept moving and heard her shallow and irregular breath.

She started to move her hips in an experiment, and received for the first time a good feeling from it.

She let out a moan and rocked her hips harder, what earned her a moan from Percy in her ear.

They both started to move faster, with the pain almost completely gone for her, and Percy not able to control himself anymore.

"Percy." She managed to get out in between moans.

"Yeah?" He whispered in her ear. His voice was husky and low and it gave her goose bumps.

"I love you." She whispered back.

She felt him smiling against her neck and he lifted his head. His forehead had a slight glitter from the sweat and she felt proud that she had caused that.

"I love you too." He said before diving in for another kiss.

He wrapped one arm around her neck supporting himself and pulling each other, if possible, closer.

His other hand grabbed her lifted leg and fasted his grip on her, pulling it with him with every thrust.

She unintentionally set her nails in his back and her toe's curled as she felt him coming closer.

Their kissing became more ragged and inpatient, grasping for air from the excitement and immediately diving back in from the adrenaline.

She didn't know where to leave her hands, then they were on his back feeling his shoulder blades move with every thrust, then they were around his neck tugging at his hair, then they were at his chest feeling his muscles tighten and relax, and then to his back again making Percy go insane by touching his former Achilles spot.

His movements became the same as their kissing: irregular and hasty. He let out one more long moan before turning his head away and burying it in her neck. His arms shook uncontrollably as he tried his very best not to fall onto her again. His coming was enough to push her over the edge with him and she closed her eyes, preserving this moment with Percy as she wrapped her arms around him holding on to him tight.

They laid still for a couple of seconds, catching their breath, and trying to comprehend that feeling.

She opened her eyes and noticed the darkness around them. There was dead silence except for their breaths, what felt odd, compared to what just happened. She smiled thinking about what _actually_ just happened. If possible she loved Percy even more now.

She turned her head and kissed him on his temple, feeling intense happy.

He let out a happy groan and let go of her leg, wrapping it around her waist and hugged her back. He kissed her shoulder and travelled up to her neck, making her laugh.

She wondered how Percy felt. She herself felt amazing, and couldn't imagine a place where she would rather be. But what did he think, how did he felt? Was he feeling the same… or maybe not? What then? Maybe she had done something terrible wrong and he would think different about her now, feel different. What if this ruined everything? She knew this was a stupid thought, but what if it was true. It could be.

Her smile faltered and she turned her head away from Percy's, trying to get her thoughts clear.

He noticed her tensing, lifted his head and he saw the look on her face.

"What's wrong?" His voice was still low and ragged.

"I... um…" She couldn't get her thoughts out. What if they were true?

He playfully bit her ear, making growling noises. She had to laugh and pushed his head away.

"Stop that," She said, already feeling a bit better.

He shared her laugh and let his head drop on the other side of her, forcing her to look him in the eye.

He looked so happy and his green eyes shone with amusement.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you feel?" She asked, feeling less sure of her fears.

"I feel amazing right now," he pecked her on her lips.

"And that's because of you."

After a few moments his smile faltered.

"Why?" he looked confused.

"What are you thinking?"

He suddenly inhaled sharply and looked mortified.

"Did I do something wrong?" He whispered.

She laughed at his expression.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." that didn't seem to ease him.

"Then why do you look so worried?"

She looked away, afraid to look him in the eye.

"Because I don't know if this will ruin something…"

"Like what?"

"Like us?" She looked back.

He seemed to think about that for a moment.

"No, I don't think so."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because we decide that: we decide how our relationship will be. And I won't let you go that easy."

He smiled at her, washing away all her stupid fears.

"If anything," he said and a grin spread on his face.

"I think our relationship will be even better."

"Why'd you think that?"

"Cause' I now get to have sex."

"Percy!" she yelled laughing.

"Don't worry! You'll get to have sex too!"

She rolled her eyes and tried to say something. Percy kissed her to prevent that.

She pulled away and looked at him sarcastically.

"Very funny. Now, get _out_ me" She started pushing his shoulders away from her.

"No, you're warm. I like it."

He buried his face in her chest as he said that, making that last part hard to understand. His low voice vibrated through her, filling her with a warm feeling.

"What? You want to go again?" She said jokingly.

He looked back up with a scared look on his face.

"Gods, no. I'm exhausted! You don't realise what you do to me. Annabeth Chase."

She laughed and pushed him off her, immediately feeling a bit empty.

He rolled over and pulled her close, dragging the blanket over them. She turned her back to him using one of his arms as a pillow as he wrapped the other one around her. She laid her hand over his and intertwined their fingers. He kissed the back of her neck in response, making her feel even better.

She closed her eyes and led out a contend sigh, never wanting to leave that bed.


	2. Relieved

She woke up to the smell of the sea and the sound of deep breathing near her ear. She felt something heavy around her shoulder, and wondered what it was. But she wasn't curious enough to open her eyes and to be pulled away from her sweet dreams, which left a good feeling.

Something moved on the left side of her and the air was sucked out of her. She opened her eyes as she gasped for air.

She was lying on her belly with her head turned towards the right, but she could sworn she was lying on her side not a moment ago. Her head was pressed into the pillow, so inhaling air, what she desperately wanted, was a bit hard. Apart from that, was she lying on something positioned around her lungs preventing them to expand.

She felt an even heavier object than before pressed upon her and she looked sideways to find out what had ended her sweet dreams so abruptly.

It took a while for her eyes to adjust to the light shining through the room, but after a couple of seconds she saw a mop of messy black hair lying on her shoulder.

She knew immediately to who that belonged to.

She tried to call out, but her sounds were muffled by the pillow.

The object moved again, rolling more on her and wrapping her in an even tighter embrace. More air was pressed out of her, but the movement did give her a change to lift her head up as it moved more towards her lower back putting less pressure on her shoulder.

She tried again.

"Percy!"

She felt him spasm as her voice ripped through his sleep.

And as if hit by lightning he lifted himself up by his arms and trashed with the blankets, all the while yelling:

"What?! What?!"

He stumbled over her, what earned her another breathless moment, and fell out of bed, pulling half of the blankets with him. Apparently the bed still wasn't big enough to turn around in without falling off.

The blankets were wrapped around his upper body and head, preventing him to see. He desperately fought against them trying to free himself, now pulling all the blankets with him and leaving Annabeth naked in bed.

She lifted herself up, happy to finally be able to breath normally. She looked over the side of the bed and saw Percy stumbling around before he finally got himself on his feet, grabbed his pen from his nightstand, uncapped it and took in a fighting positon.

He looked like a Greek politician from ancient time ready to fight a bed monster, with a blanket wrapped around him like a toga, his hair standing out in all directions and Riptide fully extended now in his hand... With a little bit of drool on his cheek.

He turned around franticly, whilst keep yelling 'Fight me!' before turning back to Annabeth.

After a few seconds he dropped the fighter's stance and with confused look on his face pointed at Annabeth with the sword.

"Why are you naked?" He asked, clearly already forgotten every non-existing enemy in the room.

She was initially speechless because of his unusual 'waking up routine', but his remark on her nakedness left her completely dumb struck.

Her absence of speak gave him a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. He felt a cold drift between his legs and looked down at his new outfit.

"And why am I naked?"

He looked at Annabeth and the night before flashed before his eyes.

He let his sword drop to his side, got in an awkward standing position and mastered a huge grin on his face.

"Right…"

This brought Annabeth back to earth and she snatched the blanket away.

"Give me that!"

The unexpected tug from Annabeth pulled Percy of his feet and he landed face first back into bed on top of Annabeth.

"Get off."

She rolled him off her so they laid next to each other. Both kept quiet for a moment.

A ray of light coming through the creak of the curtains showed dust particles in the air, they still had a twirling motion, making it look like the particles were just as confused and startled as Annabeth was.

She followed them with her eyes, seeing them settle down on the bed as her thoughts wandered to last night. Thinking about what happened led to thinking about his smile, his hands, his hair, his voice, _him_. Just that was enough to give her a warm and happy feeling. She grabbed the blankets around her tighter and bit her bottom lip, preventing it curl into a big grin, as she felt her cheeks getting hotter.

She looked over at Percy, who was still lying naked beside her with his arms spread out. Which earned her another flash of pink.

"Well…" He started, noticing her looking.

"That was not the 'morning after' I expected." He turned his head and gave her a lopsided grin.

It was that grin that she'd started to love and also this time if filled her with butterflies.

She grunted and pulled the blanket up, covering up her red face.

He laughed and rolled onto his side.

"I'm kidding," He said as he poked her side, trying to get her out of her hiding place.

But she wouldn't budge.

"It couldn't have been better." He whispered near her ear.

She smiled, but still didn't move.

"Are you ready to come out now?" He asked.

Her face was still red and her idiotic smile wouldn't go away, besides she probably looked even worse that Percy's hair did, so she shook her head under the blankets.

"Well alright then. Drastic times!" He yelled.

And before she had time to respond, the blankets were thrown up. A cold gust rippled over her body giving her goose bumps and she wrapped her arms around herself.

She looked up and hovering over her was a very amused Percy. He smiled from ear to ear and his sea green eyes shone bright.

He gave her a kiss on her lips, pulled the blanket back up and laid his head down on her chest. Percy's warm body replaced the cold she felt a moment ago. She waved her hands through his hair and looked up at the ceiling with a warm smile on her face.

Percy let out a content sigh and caressed her stomach with his fingers, focusing on her breathing.

Her soft fingers in his hair, the heat of her body and the slow rising and falling of her chest had made him sleepy.

He slowly drifted off into a dream. It was vague and rosy but he did remember Annabeth being in it. The dream itself was nothing special, Annabeth wasn't floating or something, she didn't have any wings, or a machinegun, what would have been awesome. No, she was reading one of her books. The same way he dreamt her before. And just seeing her sit there, being happy with her book, no demigod problems, no monsters, no trauma, not having a care in the world… those were the best dreams. He heard her calling him softly and looked at her. Her grey eyes shone bright and he felt the happiest man alive.

She called another time, and Percy felt a warm hand on his cheek. He woke up to the soothing voice of Annabeth calling his name. He opened his eyes and, strangely, was looking at a pillow.

"Don't jump! No monsters."

He turned his head and saw her nose not a centimetre away.

He looked down and saw that he was half lying on her, half lying _under_ her, with his arms wrapped tight around her back, one of his legs thrown over her side and his head buried in her shoulder.

He looked up again, confused.

"Yeah, you _moved_ a bit." She said sarcastically, as if reading his mind.

"This is the second time this morning you almost killed me. I think you have a problem."

"Killed you? Come on, I'm not that heavy."

"Percy. You hug in your sleep, now, you may not know it, but that's like being compressed

into a tiny version of yourself"

"I don't hug in my sleep."

With one free hand, as the other one still laid trapped under Percy's body, she gestured at their lying position.

"It's almost as if you want to be _inside_ me."

The moment she said it she knew she was going to regret it.

"Maybe I do." He said with a big grin as he complemented himself with that remark.

She covered her eyes with her free hand, mentally kicked herself and grunted.

"Well that's great for you, but please get of me now. I'm kind of running out of oxygen."

He rolled of her but pulled her along and kissed her on her lips.

"I'm truly sorry for almost killing you. Twice. This morning."

She smiled at him.

"That's okay. It's actually kinda sweet. When I started humming to you, you pulled yourself up and hugged me. At first I thought-"

"Wait, you hum to me?" He asked.

Her cheeks got a bit red.

"Well sometimes you get uneasy in bed, like, you trash and start sweating and mumbling. And I found out that my humming calms you down a bit… so yeah."

He felt a fire in his stomach awaking.

"Can I hear it?"

"No! I can't hum. I mean, not good. I think it's just my voice that calms you down.

"Your voice always calms me down." He said, trying to sound romantic.

"Don't be so cheesy!" She called out while she pushed herself up.

"Sorry." He said as he pulled her down again and kissed her on the lips.

He kept them so close together her hands were trapped between them. He, on the other hand, had no restrictions what so ever. He softly let his fingers scrape over her naked back what made her hair stand up as she went crazy. She pushed her lips more into his and opened them. She tried something new and clasped her lips over his lower lip while softly pulling. He let out a deep groan and she smiled, not believing what kind of power she had over him even though she was trapped in _his_ embrace.

He couldn't hold it any longer and turned them over pulling the blankets over their heads.

He hang over her with his arms on either side of her shoulder as the blanket covered the two of them, creating a little tent. Light shone through the blanket giving the whole scene a soft and heavenly look. Annabeth couldn't stop laughing at Percy's expression:

He looked at her like a kid on Christmas morning. Not being able to hold in the exciting of unwrapping the present. And that present was her.

He started just below her ear and took his time kissing her. She laughed and kept saying that he was tickling her, while she half heartily tried to push him away.

She felt him smiling at her neck as he kept going, letting on of his hands slide along her waist down towards her inner tight.

Her breath hitched and she closed her legs trapping his hand between them. He laughed and looked up.

"Am I not allowed?"

"No…" She said as she let her hands slide along his chest.

She tried for the sexy approach. She wanted to see how crazy she could get him. And by the look on his face it was working.

"What?" His eyes widened.

"You're closing me out? You can't! I'm addicted now!"

"Addicted? To sex?" She asked laughing.

"To you!"

She laughed ever louder while covering her mouth.

"Don't laugh. It's not funny!"

He looked as if someone punched him in the face.

"Yes it is!" She pinched his sides and made him jump.

He looked offended, as if abstaining him from sex was the worst thing that'd ever happened to him. But of course she wasn't about to abstain him, she was as desperate for sex as he was. Not that she was going to tell him: he looked so cute when worried.

He buried himself in her hair.

"Nooo…"

She pinched his side again and he twisted away, but he kept his head in her hair.

As a response, this time, he pinched _her_ sides what earned him a little scream from her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it away from her. Unfortunately he twisted his and grabbed both of her hands. She had been so distracted she wasn't fast enough to respond and before she knew it, her hands were locked in place above her head.

His other hand started poking her sides.

"Stop that!" She said laughing.

He used this opportunity to kiss her on her lips, but all that she could do was laugh as she tried to wiggle free.

If anyone else had done this to her, she would have had a knife at their throat by now, asking for their final words. But this was Percy and, strangely, she didn't mind it. He knew that too and was now doing his best to make her squirm even more, enjoying this moment were he had control over her.

Annabeth started making weird sounds that she didn't knew she could make as she tried to turn over or escape in any another way from Percy's hand.

Percy also started laughing and his grip on her hands slacked. She knew this was her moment: she pulled her hands free, placed her forearm on his throat, used the other one to lift herself up and wrapped one leg around his waist as she turned them both over. All in a blink of an eye.

He was so surprised he didn't know what to say, so he just opened his mouth and closed it again like a fish.

She erupted in laughter and leaned forward to kiss him.

"You know, you look adorable when surprised." She stated, removing her arm from his throat and supporting herself with it on his chest.

She kissed him again and he kissed back, recovered from the shock.

"We're home!"

Annabeth jumped up hitting Percy in his stomach with her knee. He dubbed forwarded and let out groan.

Annabeth turned towards the door, hoping that what she heard was a monster and not what she thought it was.

"Percy? Annabeth?"

Unfortunately her fear was confirmed and no monster thirsting for their blood and death was yelling from the living room: It was Sally.

Annabeth looked down and saw that she was still naked…of course. She looked over at Percy, who had turned around and was now cursing in the pillow, and saw the curve of his naked butt.

Her eyes widened as she thought of all the possible outcomes of this situation, none of them good.

"Percy. Clothes now." She hissed to him.

He still had his head buried in the pillow.

She turned him around and grabbed his cheeks, squishing them, as she got his attention.

"Percy. Parents. Naked." She said to him.

After a second or so his eyes widened and she saw pure panic rising up in them.

"Percy?! Annabeth?!" She heard Sally call again.

"Percy you need to answer them" She hissed.

"Yeah. Clothes!" He yelled in panic to the door.

"Percy, no!"

"What? Are you guys still in bed? Its 11 am, get out already!" Paul yelled.

His voice already sounded way to close.

She didn't know what to do so she pushed Percy down, pulled the covers up and hoped her face wasn't to red. Not a moment later the bedroom door opened and appeared did Sally and Paul. Their faces burned from their weekend away on the beach.

"Hey sleepy heads!" Paul said.

"Hey… Hey Paul and Sally! Back already? Whau, that's ahh... That's early!"

She tried to get that sentence out as normal as she could all the while hoping her face didn't betray anything.

"Yeah, we got a bus earlier. We thought to surprise you!" Sally said with a smile.

"Well you did surprise us! Haha" She tried for a laugh but it came out as an awkward cough.

Sally looked at Percy. He was completely covered with the blankets, except for his head. A head with red ears and big eyes.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Yeah, he… he's alright. He just woke up, you know. Still sleepy!" Annabeth answered for him while she messed up his hair, even though she probably made it look nicer.

She crawled even further under the blankets, but couldn't shake the feeling that the blankets were see-through.

"Well alright then. If you guys get up, we'll make some lunch. Sally and I are starving.

"Okay, we'll be right there!" she answered.

Sally gave one more confused look at Percy, but before she could ask another thing, Paul closed the door.

Annabeth let out a deep breath and released the blankets. She covered her eyes with her hands and thanked the gods for this outcome.

"Percy." She started, still her hands on her eyes.

"Yeah?" He responded in a small voice.

"You are _truly_ a seaweedbrain." She meant it as an insult, but he burst out into laughter.

She couldn't help herself and also cracked a smile, not believing what just happened.

After a few seconds of laughter they slowly quieted down. Then Percy suddenly sat up, let out a yawn, shook his hair and stretched himself out before slacking again. Annabeth focusing on his shoulder blades and back muscles as he did so.

"Right! Breakfast."

He crawled over her and almost fell out of bed again before stabilizing himself.

He sauntered towards his closet, what gave Annabeth a beautiful view on his well-formed body. She stated that, even though she'd never really paid attention to it, his butt looked pretty good too.

She managed to tear her eyes away from his body and focused on his eyes.

"Really… Breakfast?" She asked him.

"Yeah! I'm starving. You're not?" He said to her as he put on some underwear, what didn't hide his curves.

"What?"

"Breakfast." He looked at her as if this was the clearest case ever.

"I'm mean, after last night… pfoe"

A big grin appeared on his face.

"I used some… some real energy there…"

She threw her pillow at him, trying to whip that smile of his face, but he dodged it easily.

"And I need to charge myself up for round 2."

"Percy!"

He got out some shorts and a shirt and put them on.

"Breakfast!"

"Percy!"

He sprinted towards the bed and jumped on her. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder.

"Breakfast. Breakfast. Breakfast. Breakfast." He kept repeating, tickling her neck.

She tried to push him away but he kept his grip tight.

"Breakfast. Breakfast. Breakfast."

"Alright! Alright!" She said laughing.

"Fine, we'll have breakfast."

"Yeah!" He yelled in her shoulder.

He got up and pulled her along. She let the blanket fall to the ground, feeling completely comfortable being naked in front of Percy.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I. love. You" He said in between kisses.

"And breakfast."

"And breakfast." He confirmed.

She unwrapped herself from his hands, what was difficult, until she explained that she needed to get dressed in order to get breakfast. He quickly let her go and sat down on the bed.

She got some clothes out their closet and pulled on some panties and shorts. She was closing her bra when she felt his eyes burning on her back. She turned her head and saw him watching her with a big eyes, she could only guess what was going on in the seaweedbrain of his.

He didn't notice her looking so with a smile she focused her attention back on the drawer. She pulled out a green hoodie from Percy and threw it over head when she felt two warms hands help her from behind.

She smiled and lifted her arms up in the air, letting him do all the work.

He let if fall down and lifted her hair up, pulling it free from the hoodie.

"I like it when you wear my clothes." He whisper in her neck.

She smiled and turned around placing her hands on his chest while he grabbed her waist.

"Aha, so sex."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I wondered which basic instinct would take control of you first. Food or sex?"

She explained.

"And according to your voice, posture, and dilated eyes: it's sex."

"Ha, ha" He said and he pulled the hood over her head, covering her eyes.

He yelled 'breakfast' one more time before sprinting towards the door.

Annabeth left the hood over her head, breathing in Percy's scent and feeling his warmth.

She smiled as she exited the room that had given her one of her best memories, memories only Percy and she shared.


End file.
